Keeping Warm as the Snow Falls
by Yunie13
Summary: A snow storm hits Konoha and Ino can not get home when she runs into Kiba. What will happen when he invites her over until the storm passes. A oneshot KibaIno story. Rated M for adult situation


**I would like to apologize to my readers in taking so long to post a new story. I had planned on having a new story up each week for you guys but you all know how busy life can get, and not to mention my computer is back in the shop for a second time in a week. So again I am sorry I will post stories up as soon as I can.**

**Keeping Warm as the Snow Falls**

"Man when did it get so cold," Ino asked herself. She had been sent out on an errand by Tsunade and was almost at Konoha when she realized it was colder than it had been the past few days. She waved at the guards as she walked through the gate and they smiled in response.

"Its good you got back when you did."

She looked at him, "Why is that?"

"We are going to shut the gates here in the next half hour or so." "There is a big snow storm coming through," as he was pointing towards the north.

Ino looked over to where he pointed and sure enough there were some snow clouds heading their way. She quickly headed towards Tsunade's office report in and finish up. While she was at the Hokage building the snow started falling and the winds picked up. She finished up the little task she was working on that morning before she was sent out on the errand and started heading home.

However, as she stepped outside snow had already covered the ground and the wind was blowing so hard that you thought you were in a blizzard. Ino thought to herself, "How am I going to get home now?" "Its all the way on the other side of town."

Just then Kiba runs past her. "Hey Kiba."

Kiba looks over at her, waves, and runs back over to her. "What are you doing out here," he asks.

She smiles at him, "Well I was fixing to head home, but I am not sure I could make it in these conditions.

Kiba continues to look at her, "I wouldn't try it from what I heard its fixing to get worse."

Ino sighs, "Great."

Kiba runs his hand through his hair, "My house is right over there, you are welcome to stay there until the storm calms down." "You could call your mom and let her know where you are." She nods,

"Alright." With that they head to Kiba's house.

When they arrive and go inside Kiba gets a fire started to warm it up inside. Ino calls her mom to let her know where she is and that she will come home as soon as it clears up, and her mom agreed. Then she goes back into the living room, sits on the couch in front of the fireplace, and wraps a blanket around her until the fire warms up the room.

She looks at Kiba who is staring nto the fire. "So, where is Akamaru?"

Kiba looks over at her, "He is at my sisters."

She smiles, "Are you sure your parents won't mind if I stay tonight?"

Kiba smiles at her, "Well they prolly won't be home tonight but even if they do come home they will not mind."

He decides to tease her a little since she seems a little nervous. "Ino you are not nervous about being alone with me are you?"

Ino blushes, "No, of course not."

Kiba laughs just thinking about how fun it is to tease her. Finally, the room warms up enough where Ino can take the blanket off. Kiba looks at her, "Are you hungry?"

She nods, "Yeah," just a little. Kiba gets up and stretches, giving Ino a good look of his backside as he stretches his muscles out.

Ino blushes and hops up. "Is it alright if I go ahead and change into my pajama's?"

Kiba nods, "Sure, the bathroom is a little down the hall to the left."

Ino grabs her pj's out of her bag and heads toward the bathroom, while Kiba heads to the kitchen to see what food they have to eat.

Ino quickly changes clothes and calms herself down, because her cheeks were still flushed from watching Kiba. "What is wrong with me?" "I have never acted like this with a guy before." Once again she regains her composure and leaves the bathroom. She walked into the kitchen to see what Kiba had found.

Kiba looks over at her, hearing her enter the kitchen. She walks over to him and he says, "I found some soups or we have a couple of chicken pot pies that I could heat up."

She looks up at him, "The chicken pot pies sound good."

He nods, "I will heat them up then."

She looks towards the cupboards, "Where are the plates and I will grab two."

He points to the cupboard and watches as she goes to that cupboard. "She us beautiful in those maroon pj's," he thinks to himself. They were silk pants with a silk, long sleeve, button down top.

Kiba gets the pies out of the freezer and puts them on a pan, while he turns on the oven to let it preheat. Once the oven is ready he puts them in and they sit at the table while they cook.

They talk about everyday things, the weather, missions, and teammates while they wait. After awhile the pies finish cooking and they each get a pie and sit down at the table fixing to eat when the power goes out.

Kiba says, "Ino, don't move I know where some flashlights are." Kiba gets up and heads towards the counter to where there are a couple of drawers and grabs a flashlight out of the bottom drawer. Kiba turns around and discovers that its not completely dark. The light from the fire in the other room gave off enough light where he could make out where Ino was but that was all.

He turns on the flashlight to find some matches. He locates them and walks back to the table. Lighting one of the matches he lights the candles on the table casting a soft glow so that Ino and him could finish eating. Kiba finishes eating first and leans back in his chair, "That was good," he replies. Then he watches Ino as she finishes eating. "She is even beautiful in candlelight," he thinks to himself.

She finishes, "Mmm."

Kiba asks, "Was it good?"

Ino nods, "Yes, it was delicious, thank you."

He smiles, "You are welcome." With that he grabs their dishes and puts them in the sink. Then he comes back to the table and blows out the candles and turns the flashlight on heading towards the living room with Ino right behind him.

They arrive in the room where the fire is giving off enough light so Kiba turns off the flashlight. Kiba looks back at Ino, "At least we have the fire to keep us warm and give us light." Ino makes a small laugh nodding.

She forgot that she had moved her bag earlier as she headed towards the couch and trips over it.

Kiba reacts quickly, as Ino braces herself for the fall. Kiba wraps an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, catching her before she hits the floor. He raises her up slowly, "Are you alright?"

Ino places a hand on each one of his arms, bracing herself and looking up into Kiba's eyes, "Yes, I am alright, thank you."

Their gazes lock and Ino blushes. Kiba smirks and taking his index finger, he runs it across one of her cheeks, "Why are you blushing?" Then his gaze focuses on her lips. Noticing where his gaze is she parts her lips on a breath to answer him and he leans down for a kiss.

At first they just enjoy the feel of each others lips. Then Kiba takes his tongue and slides it across Ino's lips as if asking for entrance. Ino parts her lips on a gasp and Kiba takes this opportunity to slip his tongue inside. His tongue slides against hers causing Ino to moan. She wraps her arms around his neck, as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her up against him.

Then Kiba breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Ino's. "Yeah, you are definitely alright."

She smiles, looking at him trying to get her breathing back under control. She runs a finger across his cheek, "Looks like you are the one blushing now, why is that?"

He makes a small laugh, "Well, a certain lady just took my breath away." She smiles again. He looks into her eyes, "I am going to go change also, I will be right back." She nods.

Kiba heads to his room to change. He puts on a pair of black sweat pants and a white tight fitting t-shirt. Then he grabs 2 pillows and a couple of blankets and brings them into the living room.

Ino looks over at him as he comes in the room. He lays the blankets and pillows on the couch next to her. She looks at him questioningly, "Are we sleeping in here?"

He looks at her and makes a small smile, "Well, I was planning on it since this room has a fire going and because of that is the warmest room in the house."

She looks at the fire, "Oh."

He leans down to where he is face to face with her and smirks, "Why, were you hoping we would sleep in my bed?"

She leans against the back of the couch. "No, that's not what I meant."

He laughs, "Ino, I am kidding."

Ino blushes at him, "Oh." Then she hits him on the arm.

This makes Kiba laugh even harder. Kiba takes her hand, grabs a pillow, some blankets, and walks over to the fireplace with her.

He lays the blankets out and they sit on them. He looks at her, "So, what were you doing out earlier today?"

She looks over at him, "I had to run an errand for Tsunade, and I had just got back from checking in with her, then finished up what I had been working on that morning, and was on my way home when I ran into you."

He looks into the fire, "Ah." She continues to look at him. Watching how the fire casts light and shadows on him. He gets up and places another log on the fire.

Ino blushes because the shirt hugs him, so she gets to see his muscles move as he places the log in the fire. She looks down at her hands as Kiba turns around.

He notices the blush to her cheeks and smiles. Then he just watches her. "Man she is gorgeous." "The frie seems to cast a glow around her."

She suddenly looks up at him to find him watching her.

He kneels in front of her never breaking eye contact. Her lips part on a breath and Kiba kisses her slipping his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with hers. As Kiba's tongue slides against hers she moans into his mouth. Ino wraps her arms around his neck as he continues kissing her. He runs his hands down her neck. Then taking one finger traces a V shape at the top portion of her pajamas causing her to shiver.

Then Ino breaks the kiss and holding Kiba's gaze she reaches up and unbuttons her top watching his reaction. As her breasts are freed Kiba blushes and makes a small groan at how beautiful her body is. He caresses each breast so gently. Ino's head falls back as she sighs with pleasure, arching into Kiba's hands. He leans down and takes one nipple into his mouth. Nibbling on it and continuously running his tongue across it as he suckles it. Ino tangles her hands into Kiba's hair arching her back to push her breasts deeper into Kiba's mouth, shivering with excitement and panting. Kiba then does the same to the other breast.

Ino reaches down, grabs the bottom of Kiba's shirt, and lifts it up and off, baring his upper body to her gaze. She runs her hands down his chest to his abs, back up again to his shoulders, and down his arms.

Then she leans up as he leans down for another, breathless, tongue mating, kiss. Ino's breasts are pressed against Kiba's chest causing him to moan as his shaft hardens. Ino feels him harden as her hips are pressed tightly against him. She reaches down into his sweat pants and grips him. Kiba groans and shudders with excitement at her touch. His kiss slides down to the base of her neck where he suckles hard, her head falling back to give him better access as her hands starts gliding up and down his shaft. As Ino's hand gets faster, Kiba leaves her neck leaving a very vivid purple mark, and moves up to her ear to lick and nibble as he continues to moan. She gasps in pleasure at the feel of his mouth on her ear. Kiba realizing he is getting close stops her hand, he slides her pants down with her panties, and steps out of his sweats.

She lies down on the makeshift bed. Kiba decides to give her a little pleasure in return. He goes straight to her womanhood, and slides a finger inside. Ino moans and arches her hips to push against his finger. As he feels her muscles get use to his finger her inserts another. Ino's breath picks up. As she adjusts to his fingers, he starts twisting them inside causing her to arch and pant.

Then Kiba removes his fingers to replace them with his tongue. Ino arches towards his lips, her hand tangling in his hair as he thrusts his tongue in and out of her. She tasted so good. Then he locates her clit and suckles on it causing Ino to cry out.

Then he leans up and takes her lips in a kiss as he plunges into her. They moan into each others mouth as their bodies come together. Ino tasting herself from Kiba's mouth making her even wetter.

Kiba keeps a pretty steady yrhythm until Ino breaks the kiss and cries out, "More, deeper." Kiba grabs Ino's legs and wraps them around his waist allowing him to go deeper in her. Ino matches his thrusts as his pace picks up a little more. "Kiba faster," she pants. Kiba picks up the pace even more causing their bodies to slap together. Kiba feels his release coming as does Ino. Their bodies tighten in anticipation as they are almost there. With a few more thrusts they both release crying out as Kiba spills his seed inside Ino.

Ino pants, "Oh...my... God." Kiba smiles at that. He looks into her eyes as both of their bodies still tremble with little aftershocks. She feels his breath against her lips as his breathing returns to normal.

She leans up to kiss him sliding her tongue against his. He groans, breaks the kiss, and looks into her eyes, "You keep that up, and I will be ready to go again soon."

She smiles up at him, "We will definitely stay warm since I still see the snow coming down out there."

He smiles down at her, "That we definitely will." Then he kisses her again as his body starts to get excited again. These two are in for a long fun night it seems.

**Please don't forget to tell me what you think. This story is dedicated to my younger sister who just loves Kiba and Ino so I hope she enjoys it as well.**


End file.
